Shadowlord
A quick note. Some devices may not be able to see the background for the text. Please do not complain in the comments, I'm getting tired of it. I'm really sure this mostly goes for mobile devices (though when I use my Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge phone to view the page it works fine). If so, use mobile view and you can see the text better. S H A D O W L O R D Shadowlord is Pokeball's entry for Cloud's color contest for the black and white character stereotype and one of Pokeball's favorite OCs. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. 'R E F E R E N C E' ref by moonmoon 'A P P E A R A N C E' "Did you think I was evil?" Shadowlord's appearance make everyone judge him, not just his name. Shadowlord has a half IceWing and half NightWing head, with the top being white and the bottom being jet black. In fact, most of scales are jet black. Or at least most of it. His wings, his feet, his legs, his body, almost everywhere, is covered in a black that stands for the darkness. But the light? The white. Shadowlord's back scales on his neck, body, and legs are white to symbolize his light side. Those shine the most and tend to pierce other dragons' eyes. His spines are a darker light gray, symbolizing more of his dark side. His wing membranes are a silver with shining stars, representing the two sides combined, but more light. His eyes are a dark obsidian, darker than a SandWing's black eyes, that intimidates others into thinking he's evil at first sight. Unless if it's a dragon thinking that red eyes, like normal, is the sign of evil. Only red eyes. Shadowlord sits like at a royal tea party, very calm and polite about it. Same when standing. He always makes sure he's not slouching and proceeds to do what he's doing. 'P E R S O N A L I T Y' "They're kind, I'm kind back. They're evil, I'm evil back." Shadowlord is both of the light and the dark. Shadowlord is mostly the light though. At that time, Shadowlord is cheerful and excited for everyone else and supportive. He would always cheer for everyone. Be supportive. Even maybe act like a child. But nevertheless, he always acted like a warrior helping out a village. "You can do it. Don't let the darkness find you and bring you down." But the darkness struck. When he was part of the darkness, he was evil. Pure evil. He would roam around looking for eggs to smash, dragonets to kill, and everything to destroy. Nobody knows how Shadowlord has both a "light and dark side". Only him himself and the NightWing who wishes for the death of the world. Deathseeker. During the war between the whole world, Shadowlord was supportive for his side and would do anything to defend his king. 'H I S T O R Y' "The light and dark side..." Note: Takes place in Pokeball's AU, where males can inherit the throne and most is alternate from canon timeline. Shadowlord hatched with an equal amount of light and darkness in the Ice Kingdom. The IceWing-NightWing would walk everywhere with everyone hiding. They thought he was evil. ''He wasn't. He would talk to someone. ''"Hello...? I'm lost in a state of confusion. Will you be my friend...?" They would run away, screaming. Lost. Alone. Confused. After living alone for a long time, he decided to go to Jade Mountain to see if he could make some friends. He was so lonely he didn't even know what to do anymore. He attended the first day. Dragons from so many different tribes. Then he saw her. Her. It was a beautiful light gray NightWing wearing a beautiful purple jewel necklace. She was.... beautiful. Beautiful as a room full of jewels. He would approach her and say hello. Surprisingly, she was the only one who wouldn't run away. She admired her design and replied hello. Do I feel love? She then introduced herself as Lightbringer. He introduced himself as Shadowlord. She didn't even seem shocked. In fact, she smiled. But then he came in. He. A jet black NightWing came in. No sign of light colors. It looked like the type of NightWing who could blend into a shadow no matter what, though he thought he would be too dark and someone would eventually notice. Lightbringer told him that was Deathseeker, who wished the death of all hybrids. Shadowlord knew it. He was doomed. Deathseeker went up to him. "You're dead." Those were his only words to him. Nothing else. He then walked away, silent, leaving Shadowlord in worry. He approached the jet black dragon in the winglet cave. The winglet cave was dark and the only source of light was from outside. The light barely got in, so all he could see was pure black. "Excuse me?" Shadowlord said. "Is that you, Deathseeker? Can we be friends, not enemies? Please?" "I heard the word 'friends'." The jet black NightWing stood up, revealing he was sitting in a noble manner. "Because I don't have friends, nor do I need them. I give them death wishes instead." Shadowlord slowly felt like he was about to die. Shadowlord didn't know what he felt until Deathseeker touched him. He then didn't feel so cheerful anymore. He slammed a bookshelf open, destroying it in an evil manner. I feel so good doing that. Then immediately he didn't know what he did and picked it all up. What just happened? He knew it. Deathseeker animus enchanted him to be half good, half evil. What his father had wanted. An arrogant mind came to him after that. Take the Throne of the Night, or as so the rulers call it. You'll rule the Night. Then take over the Ice. Now, you'll be rulers of the darkest ice that all villains will stand by you. Everyone will be too afraid to assassinate you. You'll be unstoppable. Shadowlord wanted to fight back the thoughts. He couldn't. He knew that he was stuck in a void of arrogant thoughts to take the Throne of the Night and Ice. Maybe even rule the world if he made Pyrrhia into an empire of dragons and uniting the continent under his rule. Pantala too? He couldn't stop thinking about it. It was because of Deathseeker. Shadowlord smirked when Deathseeker left the room due to it being so silent of Shadowlord fighting off all the thoughts. He knew it. He was going to take the Throne of the Night, then Ice, and then unite Pyrrhia into an empire under his rule. You have a heart. Don't. His own mind responded. He had feelings for everyone... But he knew one thing Deathseeker's enchantment wasn't just an enchantment. The enchantment's purpose was to make him unite Pyrrhia, maybe Pantala, into an empire. Maybe Deathseeker could assassinate him when he did it. Just his mind, though, from his father teaching him how to act like a tactician. Could.. Could Deathseeker be planning to rule all the dragons? His mind was telling him all sorts of things of dos and don'ts. Each of them contradicted the other. All that he could do was do nothing, but one of his sides was telling him one thing. "Don't trust Deathseeker. He wants to take over the Throne of the Night." Seven years later, Shadowlord still lived with the enchantment given to him by Deathseeker. He almost assassinated royalty but eventually escaped, but now he's allied with the king of the NightWings, Dimitri. Dimitri's right eye was... torn out, not like it was when he was a prince, during the war across the entire world of dragons. Shadowlord participated in it, but he still had his teaching job for science, but after the day was done, he would fight in the war. Shadowlord always had a passion for science. He taught more about it each day to his students. Always thinking that the enchantment made it more interesting, he still struggles to get rid of it. Deathseeker still lives on. Kill him. That's what his mind would always tell him. He got news when he was fighting in the war that Deathseeker was still alive. Deathseeker killed nobles and officials during the war and attempting to assassinate Dimitri. I ''will ''protect one of my kings, even if I never lived in his kingdom. Deathseeker approached the palace sometime later after Shadowlord made his alliance clear with Dimitri and the NightWings. He knew that at this point, the SkyWings were planning to expand their territory. They expanded their territory a bit beyond their territory they had as a kingdom. They were now an empire with huge power. Edelgard was their leader and emperor. Shadowlord kept thinking about his classes. Were his students okay? Many were slaughtered by Edelgard in her attempt to increase her empire. He remembered one thing from his lessons. "Where do I start now?" he said to himself. "I need to take myself as a student into my own lessons." He remembered one thing he said to his students during a science lesson. "Animus NightWings are weak to immense bright lights. IceWing frostbreath will not do, but it is bright enough that if combined with another IceWing's frostbreath, it will be bright enough." He just needed to find an IceWing. Then Deathseeker would be dead. "No, the palace guards need me. I can't leave. I can't wait for some IceWing to come, because who knows if that would happen?" An IceWing went up to him. It was his mother, Blizzard. "I'm sorry, I needed somewhere to stay after all of that war stuff. I have nowhere to stay. I had to flee the IceWing kingdom. The SkyWing emperor Edelgard is attacking, and it's just not safe anymore. I'm afraid your father couldn't survive it." "Thank you for coming, Mother," Shadowlord replied. "I know you're in that situation; I am too about Father's death." He felt a little guilty saying that about his father. Voidking, if he was still alive, probably would've been extremely angry. "But, I need help with something." "And that is?" "To kill the next threat to the world. Deathseeker, in which I nicknamed him the Reaper, plans to kill King Dimitri, take over the Throne of the Night, and then proceed to unite Pyrrhia and Pantala and it's kingdoms. Then rule them as their emperor. To kill everyone in his way. There's no possible way it could happen now, unless if Deathseeker was allied with Edelgard or took advantage of all of this." "One thing on that," Blizzard said. "I understand your point of view of Deathseeker taking advantage of the war or being allied with Edelgard, but what if Deathseeker is the cause himself?" Shadowlord was shocked. Maybe Blizzard was right. Edelgard then slowly approached the Night Palace. "My turn to go against him." "No!" Shadowlord quickly ran over and tackled her. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" she asked. Shadowlord didn't answer. He began to defend the Throne of the Night. "Don't you know of my bad experiences with Dimitri?" Edelgard asked. "That's why I must kill him!" "I know none of it!" Shadowlord replied. "But I must defend my king before you slaughter more! Now, how will I end your life for my king?" "I don't care about how my life is ended, only when it takes place. And I have no intention of dying today." Edelgard said it firm and clear. "I'm really sure all the dragons you slaughtered while trying to add to the Sky Empire thought the same." Edelgard was shocked about Shadowlord's words as she slowly backed away. Shadowlord defended the palace until he showed up. He. Dimitri had to leave the throne by itself so he could help everyone fight off attackers, mostly SkyWings on Edelgard's side for making the Sky Kingdom an empire when trying to add the Night Kingdom to their territory. Deathseeker was taking advantage of the war. Excellent, Deathseeker thought. Shadowlord somehow heard it. Deathseeker was trying to take over the throne. He was taking advantage of the war. "Mother, I need your help!" Blizzard ran over. "Hm?" "First, I need you to freeze Edelgard in ice! Then we can talk!" Blizzard nodded and did what he said. Edelgard was now trapped in Blizzard's powerful ice, but she was slowly attempting to break through. "I have to make a super bright light that can kill a NightWing animus. You see, there's this NightWing animus named Deathseeker who wants to take over the world, as I told you before. He enchanted me to be half evil, half good. So I'd go rampaging evil half of the time, but the other time I'd be a kind and cheering dragon. I think you get it. Now, I remember when I was teaching my science class, I told them one thing I learned: a super bright light can immediately kill a powerful NightWing animus. "Super bright light" isn't just what you think. It has to be extremely powerful. It's about the power of two IceWing animi frostbreath that was enchanted to be super bright. I will enchant your frostbreath, as Deathseeker accidentally gave me those powers, and I will to my own. Then we can kill Deathseeker by his own power." "Got it," Blizzard said as Shadowlord enchanted his own breath and hers to be extremely bright. They then ran in to find Deathseeker standing near the throne. He then turned around, shocked to see Shadowlord and his mother. "What are you guys doing here?" Deathseeker asked, shocked. "I'm trying to take my throne, in my war!" "You purposely caused this whole war so that way you can take the NightWing throne, everyone kills each other, and then you can take over the world, just like you wanted to long ago?" Shadowlord asked. He was angry for sure. "It's not what you think!" "I don't care. You're causing the death of many innocents and the corruption of nobles and royalty." "But I--" Deathseeker was cut off. "And that is why we must kill you. You killed my son's father and corrupted the world so you can get your own powers," Blizzard interrupted Deathseeker. His dark side took over. But at least in a good way. He rampaged against Deathseeker. It was now an intense battle as he attempted to claw Deathseeker's eyes out. But he couldn't. Deathseeker was too powerful to be killed like that. "You think that's gonna work?" Blizzard then knew what to do. She shot frostbreath at him. It immediately reminded Shadowlord to also do it. As the hybrid and his mother's frostbreath combined into a bright light, Deathseeker's eyes began to enlargen. "No... my eyes! No!" The frostbreath was then powerful that he melted to death. Deathseeker was gone, as he then made a way to seek for his own death. Shadowlord and Blizzard smiled. Shadowlord never thought this would happen. "Let's stay here, Mother," Shadowlord said. "The NightWing king Dimitri is a nice guy. He would let us go under his rule." "He wears an eyepatch, so I'm kinda scared of him," Blizzard replied. "No, I know him, he's a good guy. He just had his eye torn off in the war, that's all." "Oh. Yes, let's." Edelgard then rushed in. "Where's Dimi--" She stopped. "What is it, Edelgard?" "GRAGH!" she screamed. "I was in some kind of... corruption? I could feel it but yet I could not break through." Dimitri came in. "Same here, El." "Who's El?" Shadowlord asked. "You called me that?" Edelgard said. "Oh, please. Only people who are truly close to me call me El." "We're step-siblings, remember?" Dimitri replied. "I mean, you taught me how to dance. I gave you a dagger." "Alright, conversation ends," Blizzard interrupted the two step-sibling rulers. "You guys might want to get back to your business as rulers." "Yeah, I should forgive Dimitri though after awhile back and whatsoever," Edelgard said. "Let's be allies," Dimitri replied, smiling. "Sure thing." Next thing after that, Shadowlord and Blizzard's names were recorded in history. For Shadowlord, not just for saving the world from the greatest war of all time and killing the animus dragon who was said to be the most powerful with Blizzard and whatnot, but for also the weirdest enchantment ever. Shadowlord felt proud of himself as he watched the world thrive once again in a peaceful state he once dreamed of. His enchantment was gone due to Deathseeker's death. Edelgard then gave him a gift in her thankfulness for killing the one who corrupted her: a dragon tooth necklace. "It's from my ancestors. A legendary conqueror. Remember to take care of it, as it is precious. A tooth of my ancestor," Edelgard said firmly, with her pride as well, of course. "Of course I will protect it," Shadowlord said. "It's like a family treasure being passed on for generations." "Mhm. Take care." She flew off with her army to return to the Sky Empire. He met up again with Lightbringer. Lightbringer was thankful for him saving the world, and the two then decided to stay together in the Night Kingdom, with Blizzard as well. Shadowlord predicted the future that they might have two dragonets: Palewings and Coldflight. He continued to teach science and make sure the world was at peace once again, just how it was after he made history and saved the world. Fin. 'R E L A T I O N S H I P S' "That affects it. Oh, maybe not, actually." Voidking:'' "You are a good father but are just too arrogant."'' While growing up, Voidking always had a great mindset for Shadowlord that he would become king of the NightWings and start a new bloodline. Being as benevolent as he was, he ignored all of that and believed his father wanted him so he or Shadowlord could take over the throne of the Night. However, he did teach hm hunting skills, in which he appreciates that. Blizzard: "Basically the non-arrogant version of Father." Blizzard tried talking Voidking out of the whole thing of making Shadowlord so powerful. Shadowlord, not wanting to be so powerful, thanked her for saving him from possible death if his father went too far they attack palaces. He thanks that she helped him stop the war. Lightbringer: "A room full of jewels. So many. I can pick one; which do I pick? Her." He always thought of her scales being.. a jewel. They shone like a diamond. He's pretty sure that Lightbringer knows about his feelings for her already. Deathseeker: ''"Are you a reaper?" He always thought of Deathseeker as... a reaper. One who haunts people until they die. Kill people. Animus magic instead of a scythe. Just way too similar. 'T R I V I A' ''"Was that unintended?" * Shadowlord was somewhat inspired from his themesong, Shadowlord from NieR unintentionally. * Originally planned to be a villain but idea was discarded to prevent a cliched character. 'G A L L E R Y' "A picture's half dark and half light. The light side shows a happy event. The other does not." Auction 12.png|Reference by Moonmoon Shadowlord FR.png|FR by me Shadowlord.png|Jada by Sby Shadowlord aesthetic.jpg|Aesthetic by Mkdragonet F291A85B-D64D-4352-A865-DA506EEDBA0A.png|by Piggy! E82FD076-8D9E-46E2-ACC4-2808B3D3E959.png|By Sashley! Screenshot 2019-10-12-21-15-09.png|by Limey! SLforPoke.jpeg|By Sab Shadowlord35.png|By Celestial 09C5A7B0-AF62-4FE0-A7C2-0694C0B3BD05.png|By Salty Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Animus Enchanted